


Afterparty

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Weiss is insistent on making things more interesting after Ruby teases her on a date.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise surprise, it’s been another few months since I’ve last written. I don’t have a whole lot to say this time around. Motivation and writing are hard, but I’m hoping to hop back into a groove. I hope you enjoy this lighter piece I used to shake some rust off.

Ruby squeaked when Weiss pinned her wrists to the wall and pushed her tongue into her mouth. She was at least thankful that Weiss had waited until they were inside before pouncing, though in all fairness, Weiss had warned her that wearing her criminally short black and red skirt was going to have consequences after their date. Ruby wore it anyway, of course. She loved Weiss’ hungry gaze on her exposed legs and the low growl she drew out whenever whenever she teased her with a wink and a sway of her hips. She wriggled against Weiss’ grip until she entwined her fingers with Ruby’s, drawing out a happy moan. Weiss finally broke away from the kiss to let Ruby breathe, taking a moment to rub her nose affectionately against Ruby’s before slowly kissing across her jaw and down to her neck. 

“Can I leave marks?” Weiss murmured without interrupting the pleasant kisses. 

Ruby whimpered and nodded. It wasn’t fair when Weiss asked after she had already started tempting her with short little nibbles, she wanted the whole thing.

“How many?” Weiss asked, already starting her first one right under Ruby’s jawline.

Ruby shivered. “Lots. Please.”

Weiss chuckled, sucking intently on a particularly sensitive spot until Ruby gasped. She let go of Ruby’s wrists, letting her wrap her arms around her and leaving her own hands free to explore Ruby’s slender legs that she’d been eyeing all night. As her assault on Ruby’s neck continued, she traced her nails ever so gently up the inside of Ruby's thigh, teasing just underneath her skirt before trailing back down and making her whine. Ruby felt heat building between her legs that flared up every time Weiss' nails gently traced against her skin. Weiss was playing her like an instrument, drawing out whines and whimpers and leaving her panting her name, but Ruby didn’t want it any other way. 

Weiss pulled away from her neck, apparently satisfied with the array of hickeys marking Ruby as hers. She traced her lips up to her ear, blowing a hot breath against it and kissing her earlobe. “As much as I’d love to turn you into a dripping mess pinned against the wall, how about I carry you to the bedroom before you make me lose what little restraint I have left.”

Weiss lifted her up, Ruby instinctively raising her legs up and wrapping them around Weiss so she could carry her. She moaned happily as she stole a few more sloppy kisses before Weiss tumbled into bed on top of her. She let her tongue slip into her mouth, trusting her with full control. Weiss started palming her breasts slowly, making Ruby whine and rub her legs together to try to tame some of the ramping need. Weiss didn’t allow her though, gripping her thigh and forcing her legs apart. Ruby whined into the kiss, her hips rocking in protest. It was all too much. Weiss' weight on top of her, the husky breaths in her ear, the lips and fingers that knew just how to tease her. Her whole body was hot and her heart was racing, but Weiss refused to give any attention between her legs. She whined loudly, a wordless plea for relief, but it was only met with a low chuckle. 

"Patience kitten, be a good girl," Weiss purred in her ear. 

Ruby whimpered in response. Her clit was throbbing and Weiss wanted her to wait? She hoped being cute would be convincing enough, but it seemed like Weiss was paying Ruby back for her teasing on the date. 

She slowly peeled off Ruby's black tank top, eyeing her flat belly and licking her lips. "You teased me with this sexy body all night. I think it's only time I relayed the favor, don't you think?"

Ruby shivered, her face heating up as Weiss stared into her eyes hungrily.

"But you're not complaining are you? I know you want me to tease you until you're a dripping mess. I bet there's a nice wet spot in those panties already, and I haven't even really started touching you yet."

She sat on her knees between Ruby's legs, making sure to keep them spread as her hands started tracing up Ruby's sides. Ruby gasped when Weiss started caressing her toned belly. Damn it, Weiss knew that was her weak spot and she was helpless against it. When warm kisses replaced Weiss’ hands she mewled and squirmed. She tried to press her legs together to relieve some of the throbbing, but Weiss' knees just spread her a little further. The kisses kept going lower, and Ruby prayed she wouldn’t stop. Her clit throbbed. She wanted Weiss' tongue between her legs, lapping carefully at her slit with her tongue gently rolling around the needy bud, releasing this burning need that felt like it would boil over. 

Weiss stopped just above the hem of her skirt, chuckling at the needy, frustrated look on Ruby's face. "Aww, you're so cute when you don't get what you want. I should tease you more often."

She leaned down, her tongue occupying Ruby's mouth while she reached behind Ruby's back to undo her bra. Despite feeling like her body might melt from the heat, she felt the cool air on her nipples which were stiff from Weiss' torment. 

Weiss pulled away from the kiss to nibble on Ruby's ear, leaving her wanting more of her taste. Everything she did was on purpose: just enough to make her want it, but not enough to satisfy her. Ruby whined when the realization only made her clenching worse. 

Weiss started slowly palming her breasts, lightly brushing against her peaks and making her breath hitch. "God you're so perfect," she whispered huskily, making Ruby shudder. "Every part of your squirming body is so sexy. I can't wait to hear those pretty little moans when I finally eat you up."

Ruby whined, the mention of her release finally reducing her to begging "Please." 

"Nuh uh, not yet. I'm not done with you. If I want to, you're going to lie there and drip until there's a puddle on the sheets."

Despite the ache between her legs, she still arched her back when Weiss' mouth wrapped around her nipple, and her tongue started rolling around her stiff bud. Ruby’s mumbled pleading was deliberately ignored.

Weiss' hand started slowly slipping down Ruby's body, her nails tracing patterns down her sides and onto her thighs. Ruby's breath quickened as a finger started nearing the edge of her panties, slowly drawing near and then pulling away. The finger lifted and Ruby held her breath, trying to keep her legs from trembling in anticipation. 

The second Weiss’ finger made contact with the thin fabric preventing her from touching Ruby's puffy lips, Ruby jerked. She started slowly stroking up and down the soaked panties, and Ruby groaned. The touch was so gentle and so close! She bucked her hips frantically, but as Weiss kept her from getting any more friction, she was left only with the fleeting sensation going up and down her aching pussy. She grunted and whimpered in frustration, crying out when Weiss ever so gently passed over her clit. 

She was beyond desperate, and Weiss knew it. "Oh my, do you need it that bad?" 

"Yes! God yes! Please Weiss!" Ruby begged. 

Weiss continued teasing her sensitive nub "You really are adorable when you beg, you know." She slipped her finger underneath the band of Ruby's panties, slowly pulling them down her damp thighs and examining them. "They're just as soaked as I thought.” She gave her an apologetic pout “You poor thing. I guess I better help you out, then." Ruby squeaked as she carefully lifted Ruby up and lay down, letting her straddle her chest. "If this is what you wanted so badly, then why don't you come get it."

Ruby’s face lit up with excitement got the idea, quickly shimmying until her wetness was lined up with Weiss' mouth and lowering herself onto it. Weiss' tongue dragged up her lips slowly and her hips bucked hard. Weiss' tongue was so wet and _warm_ and she couldn't stop herself from bucking her hips whenever it brushed against her clit. Whatever speed Weiss could manage just wasn't enough. She balled her hands into fists, Weiss' gentle grip on her thighs keeping her stable while she resorted to practically humping her stiff clit against Weiss' mouth. 

Weiss' face was nearly coated in arousal from the needy humping, and she adored the sweet taste that only she would get to savor. Ruby rocked her hips against Weiss’ tongue, the happy moans and cute little grunts more than enough of a reward for Ruby’s teasing earlier that night. She would have been content with Ruby riding her mouth for the rest of the night.

Ruby's face was hot and she was panting with every thrust. Her clit was swollen and twitching, and each time her hips rocked against Weiss' heavenly tongue she felt sweet release draw closer. The clumsy humping wasn't quite enough though, and Ruby was far too gone to stop the rhythm, only increasing in pace with frustration. 

Finally Weiss gave her hips a firm squeeze, keeping her still despite her bucking hips,and took the needy nub into her mouth, gently sucking on it the way Ruby loved. Ruby gasped, her legs trembling as she finally slipped over the edge. "Yes! Yes! Weiss! Just like that–just like that. Don't stop!" 

She felt her clit pulse and throb as she came, wave after wave of bliss traveling from her legs and up her body. Her legs shook and quivered in Weiss' hold as all the desperation propping her up gave way. She fell forward, leaning against the bed as Weiss' hungry tongue made her shudder as Weiss continued to slowly lap at her oversensitive nerves. 

Weiss gently stroking her hip was her sign that she needed to get off, so Ruby shakily lifted her leg so that she could comfortably collapse next to her. She felt Weiss' arm wrap around her body and quickly snuggled up to the embrace she offered, happily sighing against her chest.

"I love you," Weiss whispered. 

"Mmm, love you too," Ruby mumbled, nuzzling closer. 

Weiss' hands slowly roamed across her body, guiding Ruby down from her high and giving her the affection she craved. She loved the way Weiss took care of her. She loved the way she took control without even trying, and she loved just how wanted Weiss made her feel. She raised her head from Weiss' chest, her eyes begging for a kiss that she quickly delivered. 

She moaned happily as Weiss cupped her cheek, leaning into the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. Ruby closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of Weiss' neck, sighing happily. Being held in her arms was almost as sweet as the release Weiss had just granted her. 

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled and nodded against her neck. 

"Me too. You still taste amazing, especially when you're all needy."

Ruby whined and blushed, giving Weiss a pinch on her side

Weiss chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, it's just too much fun to embarrass you. You know I love you no matter what." 

Despite her red cheeks, Ruby loved that she never had to worry about Weiss judging her. She could be needy and clingy when she wanted to, and Weiss still always took care of her. "I know. I love you too."

Fatigue finally settled in, Ruby yawned loudly and squeezed herself tight against Weiss, content to sleep in with her lover. 

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss asked

"Yeah baby?" Ruby said 

"I think those panties are definitely ruined for good." 

"Weiss!"


End file.
